rh_cruisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flinging
Here is more detailed information about requesting lives or fixers = Flinging! ='Why Fling/Request Lives?'= Requesting items in chat benefits you (you obtain the item you need), benefits the guildies who filled your request (by giving them doves), and benefits the guild (by increasing our standing in the community). Lives can be requested every 4 hours and fixers/CIs/weapons can be requested every 30 minutes. While we do not have a requirement for how often you request/fling, we do ask that you do so as often as possible. Please make sure all requests get filled and do not expire. ='What are Doves?'= Every time you click the neon green "send" button in chat, you receive a dove. Once you collect 30 doves, your box twinkles (we call this Twinkies) and you receive gifts every time you empty the box! ='Specifics:'= 'Lives' You need lives to play locations and puzzles. The maximum number of lives in your counter is 5. You can replenish your lives from the inventory in your gift box. 'How Do I Get More Lives?' There are two ways to get more lives. You can wait for them to replenish which takes 30 minutes per life or you can request them from your fellow guildies in chat. 'Why Should I Request Lives in Chat If I Don't Need Any?' Asking for lives helps the guild as well as 5 your fellow guildies. Lives can be requested every 4 hours and we encourage you to request them as often as possible. 'How Do I Request Lives?' In the chat, there is a button on the bottom left-hand corner. This will either show a countdown timer or a green request button. Click on the green request button. If the request button isn't green, please see directions for How Do I Delete Lives. 'How Do I Delete Lives?' Since you can't have more than 9 lives in your inbox in order to request lives in chat, you will need to delete some lives so your request button to green. You can delete them directly out of your inbox under the Lives tab. Once you have done this, your request button should light up green and you are able to request. 'Flinging' When you request fixers, weapons, or collection items, we call that flinging. 'Fixers' Fixers are the items needed in order to combine your collections. You can request fixers every 30 minutes via the Request button on the bottom of the chat screen and then choose the green arrow next to the picture of the top hat. If your stock is pretty full, we ask that you request either twine, roses, or combs as those each allow 2 people to help. The others allow 1 person to help but if you need them, feel free to request. There are two other options for requesting - Access Passes and weapons...please DO NOT request any access passes. The reason is because these are more difficult to get. In addition, if you fill someone's request for Access Passes, it takes 5 out of your inventory and only gives you 1 dove and the guild 1. I also think members don't realize what they are sending and I know most don't want to give up any of their passes. 'Weapons' Requesting weapons can be added to your flinging rotation. We do ask that you only request bulb horns, mirrors, or stone flames as they allow 4 people to help and the others only allow 2. 'Access Passes' Please DO NOT request access passes. Filling these requests takes 5 out of each member's inventory and only gives them 1 dove. 'Collection Items' Collection items (CI) are the 5 items that make up a specific collection. We ask that you only request CIs for the collection you have chosen and that you space out your requests for CI by requesting fixers two or three times in between. In order to request a CI, click on your Collections icon. Find your collection. Click on the green + sign next to the CI you want, then hit the request button. Please see our personal collections page for further information. To make sure all of our new members have read this section, please come back in chat and simply type the word "fling" in the chat box.